Too Late To Stop Now
by Hunting-Raven
Summary: She had nothing. Just a bow&arrow, and the house her dead father built. Friends gone, miserable by her own choice. He, who hated the pity they would always throw at him, who felt so unless and weak. Together, due to a simple mistake. To late too stop now.
1. Prologue

Well. Here we are, reading just another HTTYD fic, starting the kids of the crew, and just another OC. Fantastic right? I know. Oh, and here's a good one, this is just another story with-out a beta.

Joy.

Well then, lets start this shall we? I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing this on.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prologue**_

Berk. Over the years had become a bit more welcoming. Oh, don't misunderstand me, it still rains 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. Still cold, and located in the middle of nowhere.

But I wouldn't live anywhere else. Not if you gave me back my leg, and Toothless his tail. Here I have Astrid, my blonde goddess of all things painful, a village to run, friends, my dragon, and now something incredibly special to me.

After several hours and broken hand bones, I had a son. A blessing from Thor, a healthy son to care for. Nothing was more important to me in that moment, when he was first put into my arms, not my life, not my village, not even Toothless, all that mattered was my little boy. But the dragon wouldn't ever find that out. Even so, I don't think Toothless would mind, because in the years to come, he would have that same look in him eyes that I did when his first and only litter of eggs hatched.

Now, it's a tradition in Viking socity to give you kid a horrible name, to scare of their enemys. But I couldn't, for the life of me, give the child I held in my arms a name like that. He was an angel, of course he became a little devil in his toddler years, but for the moment he was the most beatiful thing to me, right beside his Mother, who was smiling softly at me with tired happy eyes when she said

" You name him Hiccup."

The only thing I could think of to call this child, was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

" Arnthor."

Arnthor, the Eagle of Thor.

Astrid only smiled, and Toothless, who was outside and looking in threw the window, gave his own awkward smile when he heard the name.

I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, was a Father!

Arnthor, or Arn for short, had Stoick red hair. Yes, Stoick hair was red when you looked at it, but was sometime mistaken for brown. And the boy kept it in a low pony-tail, a few strands left out that framed his face. Arn also had his mothers dazzling blue eyes, and thank Odin, his mother talent for fighting. But he used a sword, which was smaller and thinner then most but just as deadly, instead of Astrid's favored axe. And my brains, he was just a bit more mellow then I was at that age with his smarts. Not to mention his love of dragons. We had them consistently in our home, the boy would head out, find a couple homeless ones, and neither Astrid or I could say no.

* * *

It was funny how life repeated itself.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs had gotten together other the years, and had a boy. Blonde hair, short like his father, and he also had Fishlegs brown eyes. Most of the time he was gentle and kind like his father, the little devil had a temper like his mother. Called the boy Hakon.

Tuffnut on the other hand, hooked up with a village girl named Freya. Blessed with twins, an older boy, and a younger girl. Just like Tuff and Ruff. The boy, with long blonde hair, hanging loose just like Tuff, and grey eyes, a bit dim-witted like his dad but just as fiercely loyal, was Gunnarr, or just Gunn. The girl, with black hair and grey eyes, who was soft and gental, and rather shy, was called Fritha, or just Frith. Unlike their father and aunt, the two hardly faught. Instead, Gunn was a bit over protective of his little sis, and would take on Thor himself, is he had offended shy little Frith.

Snotlout, who like Tuff, wed a village girl, who passed away after the birth of their second child, her name was Kelda.

The first was a son, ironic that the gang all produced son's first. But because they didn't want to be on the other side of their wives rath, they claimed that even with the son's being born first, the daughters were the envy of Thor himself.

Big and buff like the father, but smart and calm like his mother, was the short brown haired blue eyed Jarl. Following him, was daddies little girl. With a fiery temper to rival Ruff, and more scary then a Night Fury was before Toothless came along, was the brown hair in a braid, green eyed little devil they called Thora.

Age went like so:

Arnthor, being the oldest was 7

Followed by Jarl, also 7

Hakon, Gunnarr, and Fritha, were all 6. The twins being older by a few months.

Thora was the youngest, at 4.

Hroflr, smiled at his little Raven. Black hair and slate eyes. His little girl of only 6, far braver then he, was holding onto his leg a bit frightened, because the island of Berk was less then an hour away. Her mother had passed away from the pains of birth. Kor, a large dark green Timber-Jack stood behind them. Together the three stood on a boat, a small one that Hroflr build. Big enough for the three, and all the belongings they had. But didn't take a whole crew to sail.

Hroflr, had grown up on Berk. An old friend of Hiccup, Hroflr was one of the nicer people to the boy before the Blue-Beath and dragon training. They had bonded over the forge. Being an archer, he needed arrows, and Hiccup always crafted the best arrow-heads. But he had left to another village with Kor. Many islands and tribes had followed Hiccups example after the defeat of the Blue-Beath, so Kor's presence was normal. There he meet his wife. Together they planned on returning to Berk after the birth of Raven, but after his lovers death, he couldn't leave.

Until now. It was finally time to return home, Raven was strong enough, and the pain had of loss was gone, even tho he missed his lover terribly.

" Daddy, is Berk gonna be scary?" Ravens soft voice broke threw Hroflr's thoughts.

Looking down at his daughter, he only smiled.

" I grew up here my little Raven, it can be cold, but the place is beautiful. And even if all the people scare you, I plan on scouting out a home for us in the woods. Just like this boat, Kor and I will build us a home. I promise you'll love it Little Raven." Hroflr laughter heartily.

" Then you'll teach me arc-arh-arte" Raven stumbled over the word.

" Archery, my girl, and yes. I'll teach you, and we'll go hunting together."

At that the little girl squealed with glee, letting go of his leg, and spinning around.

" Really! I'm gonna be the best artchar ever!" Raven declared.

Hroflr smiled at that. She would be a good archer, that was clear. His little Raven loved the forest, and moved threw it swiftly and quietly even when she didn't know it. Raven was naturally patient, and she needed to be, when he and Kor got into a little scuffle like two children. Raven was so much like her mother, and had his own talent when it came to the forest.

" Yes you will, my little Raven. Now, go down below and eat something before we reach Berk will you?" Hroflr said. Even tho he asked kindly, Raven knew that it was an order when you got down to it, and nodded.

" Come on Kor, you come too!" Raven smiled as she hugged the dragons leg. Once a feared beast, who could level forests with his wings, was like a puppy toward the girl. There was nothing that the Timber-Jack wouldn't do for the black haired child. Only Odin knew what kind of effect she would have on her own dragon when she claimed on.

But suddenly Hroflr's eyed went dark, and he gripped the dagger at his side, even he needed something for close-combat. If any of the boys on Berk, got to close to his little girl, there would be blood. It was said that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.', but 'Hell was weak compared to a Father with a daughter.'. Hrofl intended to keep it that way.

" Great Odin's Ghost, is that you Hrofl? Kor?" Hiccup laughed as he greeted his old friend with a hearty hug. Hiccup had gained muscle over the years, from the forge and flights with Toothless. A little splotch of hair on his chin, and his once short locks were now long and in a braid, much like his wife's.

" In the flesh, but look at you! Never thought you'd get facial hair. You better have some arrow-heads for me, none of the other blacksmiths for hundred of miles came craft them like you." Hroflr said.

" And who is that, hiding on-top of old Kor?" Hiccup smiled playfully, motioning to Raven who was sitting on Kor, almost hidden by his large wings. Having been spotted, Raven gave a sqeak and tried to make herself smaller.

Hroflr laughed at that. " Come down here Little Raven, I'm positive Hiccup here couldn't hurt a fly if he tired." the man prompted. Kor lowered his head, and Raven slid down and into her fathers awaiting arms. He swung her around before planting his daughter on the ground.

" This is Raven, my daughter. What about you?" Hroflr asked.

" Thank Odin, Astrid still mine. She and our son should be along soon." Hiccup told his friend. But then his attention shifted directions and he was bending down and smiling at Raven.

" Hello there Raven, I"m Hiccup." the man said.

Raven shuffled on her feet before giving him a nod. " Hello sir." she said.

" I'm not that scary am I? How old are you now Raven?" Hiccup asked

" 6."

" My own boys 7-" he couldn't finish as he was attacked by Toothless. " OOF!" The dragon paid no mind and looked curiouslly at the group before him. Kor let out a greeting, which the Night Fury returned.

" Get off you usless beast!" Hiccup growled and he struggled to push the dragon off. Astrid come up and shoved the dragon away. " Hroflr." Astrid greeting was short and simple. As was Hroflr when he returned it.

A little red head, with hair in a pony tail came up behind Astrid. Curiously he peered at the little girl still hiding behind her father.

Now sitting on the ground, Hiccup gave a peck on the lips to his wife, before looking back at his friend. " Hroflr, this is Arnthor, my son." Pride was clear on the mans face.

" Ello lad." Hroflr smiled. Raven came out a bit and looked back at the other child.

" Hi, I'm Arnthor! But you can call me Arn." Arn smiled, sticking out his hand for the girl.

Raven toke the slightly larger hand into her own, and gave a quick shake. " Raven."

Hroflr glared at the boy in front of him, and once more his hand fell on his dagger. It came out of it's sheath a bit, and the moment Arn saw the blade, he jumped back with a startled cry.

All the spectators gave a round of hearty laughter.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Bow in hand, arrow's over her shoulder. Raven held back the tear as she stood amongst the crowd. Another village had attacked, she and her father were selling their unneeded game. He was an archer, with only a dagger for close-combat. And now he was gone. Dead, Hroflr's skin cold. Kor had gone with him, but not before cutting man after man in half with his wings. There was a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Raven saw the blue eyes of her friend, Arnthor. He tired to say something but no sound come from his lips.

Raven looked away from the 9 year old. She could feel the looks of all her friends on her back.

Jarl, Hakor, Gunnar, Fritha, even little Thora. Raven couldn't take it. Turning around, she walked off towards the forest. It was just her now, and there was no way in Hell she was going to be placed in the care of a new family.

Alone, for the first time, Raven walked into the forest. She would come back, and be there for the funeral, but leave as soon as she could.

Raven was alone. And she didn't even look back.

* * *

_6 years later_

Toothless paced around. His mate, Moon, smiled at him with an amused look. As did Hiccup, Astrid, and Arnthor. Not to mention Arrow, Astrid's Nadder, and his mate Snech. They had all been over, eating and joking, when the eggs had started to hatch.

A little squeal. He jerked around. A head popped out of a shell. And then another. Toothless let out a purr and he bounced over to Moon and together helped their hatchlings out of the eggs.

5 perfect little hatchlings. All trying to walk around, to get a feel of the worl-. Toothless was on high alert, one of them hurt themselves.

It was his son, the second one to hatch. The little guy was a dark, mix of boggy green and forest green. The little guy looked up at him with sad teal eyes. Well one was teal, the other, the right eye, was all clouded over.

Fear shot threw his entire body. His child, was half-blind.

Well, not as long as hoped but it works.

Here's a head shot of our little dragon friend, it was part of a line-art someone made, not created to me. He's the same color all around, no special markings or notton. A plain different color dragon, who's half blind. Special in his own right. So if anyone would do a full body pic, I would love you forever and give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.

Not this next chapter, but the next chapter depending on when you send me the link. So it could be the 2, or 5, or ect.

Now other dragons are born completely blind, or have an eye taken in battle. Well, mine, had only half of his sight, from the start. Oh great, now I'm going to have to hand draw Raven. Craaaaap. I is Edit: My link isn't working so I'll put it in my profile.


	2. C1

Well then. Where we are again. Just another chapter of just another HTTYD fic. I ask myself often, is writing out the little stories in my head really worth it? Maybe so, if the stories good, maybe not if it's total crap. And alas, I can't judge the worth of my story from your POV. So hate it or love it, your still reading this, so I'll take that as a good sign.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~(line)-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_**Chapter 1**_

_1 Year Later_

The pre-dawn morning air was crisp. But it always was on Berk, in an hour or so the sun would rise and the air would warm to a tolerable level. Even so, life was beginning to stir in the woods. Small mammals emerged from their dens, to get a jump start on their predators. The melody of the birds ringing in the air. Everything was at peace. That's how Raven liked it.

Every morning she was up, before the sun. It had been a long time since her father and Kor had passed away. But she had found over the years, that all the little things he had taught her had come together to make things comfortable for her. Leather boots fit snug on her feet. Brown pants lined with fur on the inside, a white tunic, and a green cloak were all common items that she wore. Because it was summer, Raven made sure to have a green cloak, to blend with the tree's. For winter she had a white cloak, and an autumn red for fall. Raven made most everything she used, but almost aways sold the fur's and extra meat of her kills for supplies. The 15 year old also found it easier to hunt for fresh kills in the morning, taking just enough for the day, then to store the meat. She only stored meat for winter. And with the food gathering done in the morning, left time for other things. Come fall Raven would start hunting larger animals like deer and boars. Before smoking the meat, and using some of the hides to fix her winter clothes, and selling the rest.

So there she was, sitting perched in a tree. The cloak blending with the leaves, keeping he hidden. A quiver of arrows was tied around her waist, so she just had to move her hand behind her to grab an arrow for her bow. The arrow-heads were steel ones, simple but did the job. She had 25 total, crafted by her own hand, in the small forge her father saw fit to out in a section of their home. Set on rods of Ash-Wood and the feathers of her namesake, glistening black. These were for the hunting of small game mostly. Back at her house, there were 2 sets of 25 more, the only difference were the heads. One had three edges instead of 2, crafted by her father. Those she kept on hand, should any sort of threat coming too close to her home and Raven deemed it needed to be eliminated, would find themselves with one of those piercing their body. The other set was well cared for, but used only for practice, a standard head, crafted by her hand.

A sound entered Ravens ears. But she made no sudden movement, only searching the area with her eyes. It was a rabbit, two in fact, nibbling around for breakfast. More then she needed, but as close as she could get. Slate eyes narrowed, a small hand lifted up and removed two arrows from the quiver. Softly, Raven brought one arrow to the bow, and pulled the string taut. It was a natural movement, an extension of herself. Years of this, and taught her that a clean shot threw the eye was the best way to go. The fur untouched, and the meat untouched. But with two rabbits, she would have to be fast. Take your time with the first shot, and know your second before it hits the bow.

There.

Her arrow was sent off quickly, the second following fast. One went down, the second on alert and trying to escape. But her arrow was faster. Two clean shots.

Raven shouldered her bow, and let herself fall from the tree, landing on her feet safely. Grabbing the kills by their ears and quickly removing, cleaning, and putting away the arrows, then the girl was off. Her hood fell to her shoulders as she ran, and long black hair set in a long low ponytail spilled out, but some hair was left out of the ponytail, and framed her face. Raven was a blur as she ran, flying gracefully over the ground.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

" Previsions."

" Check."

" Ropes."

" Check."

" Arrows."

" Checkie."

" Bows."

" Check."

" Emergency Medical stuff."

" Check."

" Nets."

" Yes, we're done, and check."

Arnthor laughed. Fritha always helped him with packing the bags and prepping the dragons, as none of the others worked as well as her, much less wanted too. She wore her hair in a braid, had a _very_ pretty face, and wore grey pants and a white shirt with a white fur vest, made from rabbits. With Hakon, Gunnar, and Frith all at 15, and he and Jarl at 16, they were all but adults. Each had a dragon to care for. They drank mead together, hunted, trained, and laughed together. But no viking moved from his parents home till 18. At that time, they were expected to have enough money to pay for their own house and life. From age 15 to 18, they collected money. Hunted, fished, doing what ever. Raking up the coin. But that didn't mean very now and then the gang indulged themselves in mead. Thora, being only 13 had just gotten her dragon, but almost never joined them. She couldn't drink, wasn't allowed to join the hunting trips, and never got their jokes. But Jarl always tried for his little sis. The entire gang respected it for him. Arnthor had no more time to think, as Gunnar spoke up. He, Jarl, and Hakon were sitting a few yards away.

" I hate you so much Arn, how in Thor's name do you do it?." Gunn groaned. He, much like his father, wore his blonde locks loose. Brown pants, brown stitch up shirt, black boots and gloves. A bone toothpick was almost always found in his mouth. When it wasn't, he clipped it on a leather cord he wore as a necklace. Shouts of agreement followed from Hakon and Jarl shortly. Hakon was a large guy, but it was muscle so no one mentioned it. Hair still short, wearing a size too big brown shirt, fur vest, and some casual brown pants. Berk seamed to like the dull color. Jarl also had a large build, not like Hakon of course, but a lot of large muscle. His brown hair was now shaggy and reached his shoulders, loose like Gunn, but he had a go-tee sprouting on his chin. Black pants, grey shirt, brown/red short fur cloak that only reached his mid back. Berk really liked dull colors.

" What in Odin's name are you complaining 'bout Gunn?" Arn said with a roll of the eyes and a sigh.

" The entire time you and little Frithie," Arn could hear Fritha growl in the background, " you never once noticed all the chicks checking you out. You've got to get a girl, or throw some of 'm our way." Gunn said standing up and stretching. " Honestly, soon everyone's gonna think your into guys." the boy said nonchalantly. Oh the laughter was loud then.

Arnthor gave himself a glance over. Red hair still in a short pony-tail, except it was high now instead of low. Dark brown pants, dark brown/red shirt, white fur vest, and black boots. " For one, I'm not gay.  
Second, I don't see your point. Maybe if you did something you'd get some." Arn drawled on.

A wine, and the dragons toke over.

Arnthor had claimed on of Toothless's kids for his own. A large strong male, grey skin green eyes named Cloud. Gunn and Jarl both had a Nightmare. Twin Nightmare's at that. Gunn's had blue eyes named Burnout, and Jarl's red eyed beast Fireproof. Frith had a Nadder, yellow eyes, vain as the rest of 'm, named Mirror. Hakon toke a Gronkle, named the little bugger Stink. They wanted to leave. Another rumbling throat. It was the one unclaimed, unnamed child of Toothless. The green skinned half-blind fellow. Arn pitied the dragon. A sleek, well muscled and yet slender build, and yet he had no home, and only a rider can name the dragon. But the dragon was good at finding prey, so they always toke him with.

A glance over his shoulder, and the lot mounted their reptilian friends.

" Let's take this hunt to the Deep Woods, out by Thor's Ridge. Nobody's been out there for a while, the pickings should be good, lets land and camp a bit outside were the dragons can land then just treck in on f." Arn said. His gang of friends gave a murmur of agreement, then with a shuffle of large feet, the group and the nameless dragon were off.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Raven had long ago abandoned her cloak as she sat in her home by the hearth and it's warm fire. One rabbit cooking in a small stew, for the night meal, and the other slowly roasting, a few herbs and veggies stuffed inside for more taste and nutrition. It wasn't very big. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, the main room, a weapon room, and a forge where she often worked on her arrows, or prepped leather. The home was built right on one of the sides of Thor's Ridge. The dragons had a big part in hollowing out all the rooms. Her father just adding wood support and such. The entrance was a hole in the wall of the cliff, that lead down a tunnel to her homes wooden door. The smoke from her fire left the home from a chimney directly over the hearth, fresh air got in that way too.

Outside was surrounded by the woods, and a stream rippled down the less steep parts of the ridge. Old Hroflr was smart, hide their home well. The place was never built for a large dragon too fit in tho, because Kor liked to sleep under the stars. The spare bedroom was turned into a study, another workplace. Filled with books and idea's, blueprints for arrow's. Hunting strategy. Raven always emerged herself in that room on days when things were too much. But today was calm, peaceful.

Sitting by her fires warm glow, Raven busied herself by making sure her knives were clean. She had two, once made from a tinted steel double-edged which she used encase an animal wasn't finished off with the first shot, and self defense from other animals when she wouldn't have time to open fire. The other was a single edge, normal steel. She used that for basic things, craving into wood, making traps, it was her utility knife, used it for everything, so naturally Raven had to keep it sharp and clean. When not being clean or in use, Raven kept her blades in sheaths tied just above her ankles. Defense knife on the right foot, utility on the left.

But the work crushed her peace. Her mind was too active today. Going stir-crazy. So she did what her father taught her to do, and moved into her bedroom before returning with a ukelele grasped in her hand.

The smile was faint, but the music pure as she strummed away, filling her home with soft melodies. Tunes filled with life, free to do as they wish. A simple human comfort. Some fingers slowly dancing around the frets, other strumming wildly bringing the slow dance on the frets to life with music. No one to entertain her, left with nothing to do on slow days. Nothing but this ukelele. And so she strummed, silently singing songs of life and the world around her with her voice, but shouting it to the heavens with her instrument. Bringing a wave of peace over her, even little songs of the birds joined together with her tune. A simple human comfort indeed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

" Great Odin, I hate the deep woods." Jarl snarled as the dragon landed in a clearing, letting their riders stumble off.

" Agreed, it's never taken this long to find a spot before." Fritha said, rubbing Mirror under her chin.

Watching Mirror be treated kindly, Fireproof and Burnout began to whine, with low soft grunts and shuffling of feet. Fireproof immediately got what he wanted, as Jarl gave him a good scratching. Gunn and Burnout just looked at each other blankly. The dragon still whining. " What? Go away you sissy." Gunn huffed out. Burnout snorted hot air on his rider and stalked away. It wasn't uncommon for the two too interact this way, rather funny to watch in fact.

Cloud himself was enjoying a good rub, but it stopped soon as Arn went about his business unpacking the dragons. Nameless just stood about, looking around with his one good eye. " I'm going to scout out the area, set up camp, I'll be back soon. Taking him with me." Arn gestured towards the green Night Fury as he shouldered some arrows and a bow. " We'll get settled and what not here, and set out at dawn. ." with a motion of his head, the nameless one followed behind, with a huff.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Arn walked slowly with his companion, keeping one hand on the fellow's head as he lead the fellow around. The only time his hand was removed was when the dragon found tracks and scents he missed. Poor fellow had no depth-perception. He walked along over logs, stepping lightly. Observing tracks and signs of life. Birds flew away from him as they walked. Arnthor saw what he was looking for, a large group of tracks, moving South-East. No doubt a herd of deer. In his moment of excitement he withdraw his hand, and ran along the path, taking note of everything.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The nameless dragon tripped over a log the moment the boy pulled away. But he couldn't let him go off alone! Maybe he could prove himself and someone would take him. Go he rose to his feet, and ran after the boy as fast as he could. Tripping over roots, and stones, hitting his head. But he pushed on, keeping the boy just in sight. As best as he could.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Raven put away her ukelele the moment the birds stopped with their tune. Someone or thing was moving 'bout her woods and the girl didn't like that thought. Her set of three-spike arrows was in her quiver in but a moment. Fingers rushed to secure the quiver. Cloak on, and bow on her shoulder, and Raven rushed out the door, down the dark path and into the light. As always she paused the moment she was in the light, debating the path to take. Move away from the birds, to the quietest place, look for out of place sounds. Slowly she went down the edge of the ridge, placing her feet on the cliff in a rehearsed pattern. She landed on the ground with a thud, and was up a tree in the next moment. Fingers digging into the cracks on the bark, pulling up, feet shoving off. Making her way up a few branches Raven toke off, moving from tree to tree. Why bother traveling on the ground, when things hardily looked to see what was above them?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Where was he? That blasted boy, was he truly that forget-able? 'Yes, you leave me behind because I'm of no use to you. Born with a default and you turn away. You pity me too much. My father, does what he can. But he's never really loved me. My brothers and sister all become quiet when I near. Was I so tainted that I was no longer family? No longer a Night Fury? Do make an effort to include me, that much is clear. But it only isolates me more and more. I loth you, envy you, but it doesn't matter. I am nothing. Just the forsaken, the failed, rejected. Leave me here, I don't need you!' the nameless dragon raged in his mind. He shouldn't have. Should have just turned tail and followed the smell back to camp. And instead he tripped, over a small ridge, tumbling down to the ground. Black surrounded him, as did red. Blood? He must have gotten cut on a rock. The black was closing in fast, and his last thought was, 'Truly, it is better this way.'

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Raven never found who was making the noise. It was human, that much was clear. A boy, probably 6'2, maybe 5'11 in height. The foot prints she saw and examined showed that he must have been at least 150-170 in weight. Night Fury paws followed the human ones. From the tree's she tracked both, jumping down every now and then to examine something. Following at her own steady pace.

Blood was in the air. Reached in stench, potent. Fresh. Up ahead was a drop-off. Edged with sharp rocks, that could easily kill a man. But a tree had fallen a few years back giving safe passage. Causoisly she peered over the edge.

It was a dark, swampy green Night Fury. Surrounded in a pool of blood. A gash in his side, looking a bit farther over the edge she saw the blod covered rock that cut him. Dropping to the ground, Raven moved carefully towards the beast. It was still breathing. What would she do? It would surely be at least 200 pounds, and it would be dangerous to take him home. But she couldn't kill it, for food or to sell. The skin would be an interesting armor, but not the kind she needed. Raven was fine with what she had. Didn't need anymore then what she had. Looking around she saw no sigh of the boy or man returning for the creature. She gave an angry roar. Raven knew what must be done. But it would take time. A trip to Berk for a new cloak would also be in order.

Kneeling down, Raven removed her cloak, toke the knife on her left foot, and cut into it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He was warm. Did the boy return for him? No it didn't smell like him. There was scent of rabbit here. He loved rabbit. And soft music floated in the air. The dragon decided he was dead. So without fear he opened his eyes. He wasn't dead. Instead the dragon was in a room, in a home. Probably made out of stone judging from the walls. There was indeed a fire there tho, warming him with it's glow. A rumble of a sigh passed threw his lips.

" 'Bout time. It's already dark out. Toke forever to get you here, toke even longer to go around and find the hidden path so I could carry to into the entrance tunnel." a girl speaking. Black hair, white tunic and brown pants. Scraps of something green littered the ground. It was then he noticed the green fabric bandaging his side. A growl was in his throat before he knew what he was doing. A small hand hit hi up top his head.

" Shut up you little pansy, Your going to stay here till your healed, like it or not. I noticed your eye 'trouble' when I was patching you up. Must be why you fell. I'll teach you too move in these woods, so we wont have this problem again." The girl drawled on. He was flabbergasted. This child who he never meet, saved him. Looked and treated him like any other creature. Not once had the boy hit him, not even playfully like all the other dragons. Said she was going to teach him to move around? The dragon put his head on the fire warmed floor.

" I know you can understand me, and because I can't very well call you 'him, you' and other crap like that, you'll be Tundra. Until your well enough to go back to Berk. I know you came from there. Saw human tracks with your's. You can't speak, but just so you know, I'm Raven." said the girl. Said Raven. " Great Odin, I haven't talked to anyone in a long time and now I can't shut up." Raven muttered to herself.

Tundra gave a soft dragons smile.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

" Jarl! Hakon! Gunn, Frith! We've got a problem!" Arnthor yowled as he tore into camp.

" What in Thor's Name!" Hakon swore as he dropped what ever it was he had been working on.

" Whats the matter you freak, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Gunn snorted.

Arnthor's face was white and he was breathing heavily. " I got excited, left the dragon, ran after a herd's trail. I went back for him, and I saw blood. But his bodies no where to be found. Oh Thor, we're not alone in the forest. We've got to find that dragon, he can't survive on his own!" the red-head raged.

All the others looked at him, their faces white. Cloud gave a snarl of anger, and all the dragons joined him in shock and rage.

He was the weakest, and they left him to die.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~(Line)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Alright, done with that. Next chapter when-ever. Hope you liked it. Review one and all, I wanna hear your thoughts. All pics will be updated to my profile soon, none of them mine, only the coloring on Tundra.

~Hunting-Raven


End file.
